


Rethinking Delusions

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Letters to and from an International Fugitive [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post Captain America: Civil War - Fandom, Pre Black Panther
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is Bitter, Author is salty, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not T'Challa Friendly, Not Team Captain America Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Steve Is Delusional, Steve Rogers Wants Tony Stark to Be a Doormat, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: In of the responses they were given, Sam, Wanda, Clint, Steve, and T'Challa react.
Series: Letters to and from an International Fugitive [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710490
Comments: 162
Kudos: 946
Collections: Team Iron Man/Anti Steve, Tony Stark Defense Squad I





	Rethinking Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> To start, this fic is CIVIL WAR TEAM IRON MAN and CANON DIVERGENT! Please, do not comment telling me how this would never fit into the movies "because Wanda and Vision were clearly together after Civil War, so you're story is fake." The comments are moderated, so the only people to see such comments are the author of them and myself, so why bother?
> 
> Unrelated but worth mentioning, this fic is critical of T'Challa. I tried to write him more neutrally, but it just didn't happen.

Sam feels the blood drain from his face as he reads Rhodey - _Colonel Rhodes's_ \- letter. Every line was like being stabbed, and he can tell it was meant to be that way. He can tell there aren't any lies in the letter, but that doesn't make it right. Rhode- _Colonel Rhodes_ didn't have to be so spiteful.

He works himself into anger over the letter because every time he lets it wane, the pain and guilt overwhelm him.

He cannot bring himself to respond.

~*~

Lies! Wanda's magic burns in her veins and destroys the letter without thought. How can Viz lie like that?

...Stark! It has to be Stark. He must have messed with Viz's coding or something. 

How dare he!? How dare Stark take someone else from her? The next time she sees him, she's going to kill him, no more pulling punches. 

~*~

Clint rereads Hill's response, unsure what to think.

Stark is healthy. That's good. If the man faced permanent injury, they would be screwed. Rhodes's injury is bad enough PR.

Stark's support growing is bad, since he is clearly still opposing them. It's bad but expected. The media has always had a love-hate relationship with Stark, but the public has always considered him their protector, even as the Merchant of Death. 9/11 skewed a lot of people's thoughts on what it means to be a hero.

The growth in wealth is another issue, and it is unexpected. Clint had expected both sides to be ran through the mud enough that the gains and losses would balance out. Apparently not. And that doesn't bode well for the public's thoughts of the team.

Clint is shocked at the revelation of the Accords support. He had thought they had a fighting chance. Sixty percent is only a ten percent majority after all. But no. No. How do you fight something with only four percent of the world on your side? 

They're screwed.

They're screwed, and it's their own fault.

They're screwed, and that's without considering that Hill - and likely Stark - know they're in Wakanda.

Clint types a single word response:

_Understood._

How did they end up in such a mess? He needs to talk to Nat.

~*~

Tony's suit is a deep crimson, verging almost on burgundy, three-piece Armani. The shirt is crisp white, and the tie is solid black. Everything about him is expensive, and everything is designed to send a message. This suit is the one Tony wore to his first meeting with T'Chaka; this suit may also be the one he wears to his last meeting with T'Challa, should it not go well.

T'Challa, himself regal in deep navy and light blue, seems to understand the message. He speaks with respect and solemnity, trying to make his reason for coming less of an accusation. "Captain Rogers is concerned. He lived with you for several years; given that, it seemed wise to listen to his worries."

Tony is neither amused nor impressed. "Your Majesty, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and take what you're saying at face value. FRIDAY has already prepared several flashdrives for you and the Dora Milaje with video evidence which shows quite clearly that every accusation Rogers levelled against my fiancee is merely a projection of his and the Rogues' own actions."

"I know you're angry, Dr. Stark, but surely such accusations against the Captain are unfounded?"

"And his accusations against Pepper were not? I am offering you proof, yet you insist -" Tony breathes out, "I wish I could say that I'm surprised, but I'm not." 

T'Challa flinches. Stark is normally difficult to upset during their meetings, but once he is, there is little which can be done to bring him back on course. Okoye says it is because T'Challa does not know how and does not respect Stark enough to learn. He forces his tone to remain smooth, not showing his anger, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you have a habit of only looking at the facts that fit your narrative. You were fine with chasing and attempting to kill your father's presumed killer, but you villify me for attempting the same. You offered Barnes sanctuary to "rewrite your wrong against him," but you neglect to think of the fact that you are wronging those he actually did kill. You healed Ross because he saved Nakia, but you refuse to offer any help to Rhodey - your teammate. 

"And now, it fits your narrative for Private Rogers to be a hero, to believe his claims that my fiancee is an abuser. It doesn't match to think that he is the abuser, so, despite the offer of evidence, you choose to ignore it in favor of assuming the former. 

"And with that, our business here is complete." Tony stands. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure to do business with you, but I try not to lie. Your Majesty. Ladies." And with that, Tony walks out of the room. 

The door clangs with finality as it closes.

T'Challa has made a grievous error. 

It will be a little while before he realizes just how grievous it is. 

~*~

Steve slams his hands on the table, cracking the thick wood. How could Tony say these things? And how could T'Challa believe him? 

Steve's not an abuser. He didn't abuse Tony. He just, Tony needed a firm hand, and Steve provided it is all. 

And now that the man is forging Army documents or bribing them or whatever he's doing, Steve is proven correct in saying he needed to do so. 

But, no. He has to remember that this isn't Tony's doing. It's Pepper's. He even admits in the letter that she said she would send it no matter what Tony thought of it. Pepper probably forced Tony to alter those documents. 

After all, Tony even took the risk of telling Steve he doesn't blame Bucky. Sure, it was amongst a lot of other crap, but Steve understands he had to write it. He'll probably even apologize more than is necessary, given the circumstances. 

Steve tries to write a response, but he can't make the words fit. Pepper is clearly reading the letters, so he can't tell Tony what he needs to say, but at the same time, Steve can't bring himself to be cruel to the brunet. 

They need to talk in person, but Steve can't just kidnap Tony, though. As much as he would like to just go back to New York and carry him here to the Palace, he can't. 

First is that the security would be difficult to bypass, and if any of Tony's actual people were hurt, much less killed, during his rescue, Tony would blame himself. He's so soft-hearted that way; how had they ever thought Tony capable of creating the Raft? 

Second, kidnapping Tony, even to rescue him, would make him distrust them. After all, how many people have actually looked after Tony? Howard, bless his soul, was kind and trusting too, and he left Tony to Stane. And Pepper probably learned all of Stane's tricks for keeping him in line. Tony may not even realize that what she's doing is wrong. 

Third, Tony is a genius; he could get out of a bad situation. They have to be holding something against him. The Good Lord only knows what lies Pepper and the others have been telling him, after all. Or maybe it's not lies. Maybe they're threatening to hurt Steve and the team. Oh, God. What if Tony has been suffering to protect them all this time? 

Steve resolves to rescue Tony then and there. They'll set him up safe and sound in Wakanda. As he said before, Tony could be Shuri's assistant. That way, she can keep an on him, and he'll still be able to invent. And then Steve wouldn't have to worry about anyone taking advantage of Tony.

He's sure they could remove the triggers from Bucky's mind as well, without the need for the cryo sleep. And then Bucky could help him keep an eye on Tony. After all, Buck liked Howard a lot, and he always looked after Steve when they were young. 

Without Tony's support, especially once they show how Tony was bullied and abused into supporting the Accords, Steve is sure they could get rid of them. Then they could get back to saving the world. Steve won't let Tony back onto the field of course. They can't risk him being captured again, and it would be the opposite of keeping him safe and sound anyway. What were they thinking, putting a civilian in the field?

So, no, even once the Accords are gone, Tony won't take the field. To be honest, Steve would rather he didn't leave the Palace at all. He won't exactly have a reason to do so, and it's the most guarded place. And honestly, Shuri could easily keep him busy in the lab most of the time. Besides, it would be nice to know that Tony is tucked away safely. Steve has lost too many people as it is.

-Honestly, why hadn't he thought of that back in New York? If Steve had set ground rules from the start, none of this would have happened. He regrets not taking the room at Stark Tower sooner because he could have watched Tony more closely. But even if he hadn't taken the room, Steve is sure that Tony would have listened if he was told to stay in the Tower. It's where he belonged.-

Steve knows he's messed up with how he has treated Tony in the past, but he promises to do better. He promises not to leave Tony unattended again, promises to give him enough to do so he doesn't have time be bored or to start overthinking. He promises to let Tony know he's cared about and appreciated. 

Now, Steve just has to talk to Tony, to get the other man to understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding Clint's thoughts about 9/11, I don't agree with them. This is NOT a political statement by the author. 
> 
> However, I don't really see Tony being vilified by the press during that time. I think he would have mostly been treated like he was a good man and like he was doing the right thing. And I think that even when people turned on him later, there would always be that inkling of, "Yeah, but..." 
> 
> Unrelated, but let me tell y'all a thing. I've read through most of the Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, and Not Team Cap Friendly tags. So, I thought, hey, I'll read something nice and neutral. So I go and read a relatively recently written fic set after the first Avengers movie.
> 
> It was a mistake.
> 
> Tony had no self-worth, and he was working himself to the bone for the team. The first chapter had him skipping dinner to work on gear "that he hopes the team likes" and skipping breakfast the next morning for a meeting with Fury. And, you know what, that would have been _fine _. Except, Tony was madly in love in Rogers, and Rogers was presented as this knight in shining armor, while encouraging all of this. I didn't make it past chapter three._  
>  And, yeah, that fic spiked my saltiness enough to get my muses back on my side, so here we are._
> 
> _  
> _I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, given the lack of, y'know, letters. I will say that I think we're heading towards the climax of this series._  
> _


End file.
